Bob the Greatest lover
by Darkexistance
Summary: Dot chats with the girls


Another little ficlet I did for fun!. I'm not even trying to do Mouse's accent so you 'll have to use you imagination. OH! This one a little suggestive so I give it a PG/G  
  
"So how is going with Bob, hon" Mouse began "Yeah, give us all the juicy details" Andi piped The two sprites had joined Dot on a rare shopping out of the system. "Hay, you two! I don't give the Webish acquisition about who your going out with, do I ?" "No but, Sugar, it took you and him so long to get your act together we're wondering if it taking you to get your groove on" AndreAI laughed loudly as Dot blushed. "So you going to tell us?" Andi urged "Well its good" Dot highly answer. "Just, Good?. We want to hear that its earth shacking. That you can't get enough of each Other. Not that its good!" Mouse scoffed. "Mouse!................. I didn't mean like that............. I meant we're good. Its nice." "And????????" Both spites chorused "And ..... I find it difficult to talk about these things. "Oh, Dot! Don't be such a null!" Provoked mouse "I can always tell you what Matrix and I did last ........ Mouse and Dot stopped AndreAI her short with protests of "NOOOOOOOOOO!" "Ok, ok! User I tell you! When we kiss it feels so amazing. My core stops. Just being with him is like a dream. Watching a movie file has become imposable because he puts his arm around me and that is it, we kissing again." Dot stopped for a moment and took a moment to have a look at her friends faces that seemed to have glazed over, lost in a world of romance" Mouse resumed her senses. "Yeah sugar but are you? You know? Dot blushed , "No. Well, not really." "What do you mean, not really?" Her companions unisoned again "We haven't, you know. Bob's really good about it. I know his been with other sprites but I haven't, so he said he wants to take it slowly. I think he likes to teach me. He body certainly seems to want more so every time we get a little intimate he takes it a little further and I get rewarded." "Rewarded? Like how?" AndreAI asked with a grin Dot giggles "With chocolate!" "That's not what I was expecting tah hear" Mouse said in surprise "Bob and I was talking and I told him that I had a real passion for chocolate. He joked that he wanted to be involved with all my passions so at first it was truffles. We kind of kissed-shared them........and then was source and strawberries.........and then ice cream........." "Whoo hoo!" Mouse laughed "I guess Bob brings out the more adventurous side of me!" She blushed "Wow" AndreAI said shocked and impressed. "So, what is it going to be tonight" "Well, um? I don't know if we'll need anything tonight". "Why not, sugar? What do you mean" "Last night...." Dot started gingerly, "We had a little two much fun and we kind of almost went that little bit further. But Enzo was next door and we were making so much noise giggling that I was scared that Enzo was going to wake up and.....well I want to completely enjoy it" AndreAI's processor suddenly sparked "Ah ha!!!!, Is that why we were looking for under formats?" Dot stared at her toes, turning a very dark shade of green "Yep" . Mouse chuckled "Ok, I think we've got just enough out of you for this cycle." "Oh AndreAI," Dot remembered something. "Where do you get your Formats from?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Later that evening Bob entered his apartment. He was planning spend some time with Dot. He thought back to the night before and a grin spread across his face. "Alpha numeric!" Bob nodded to himself. He had never been so happy and being with Dot was better then he could imagine. Just then a Vid window opened and the very sprite he was thinking about appeared before him and he turned four shades deeper. "Uh, Hi Dot!" "I have the rest of the second off and I want to spend it with you" Dot said smiling. A hint of mischief sparkling in her eye that bob caught and reflected back in the smile that appeared on his face. "Sure thing ! I just have a shower and I'll zip over in a few nanos!" "No, now!" Dot commanded "You can take a bath here with me." With that she tapped her icon and booted into a skimpy mother of pearl decorated white bikini set complete with a shell hair accessory. Bob simply stood mouth ajar and stared. The next thing Dot saw was him maximising his zip board and flying out of kits without closing the vid window. I believe that had the desired affect, She thought as she closed the connection 


End file.
